The Eidolon's Taint
by Omnidolor
Summary: They were separated. Fighting the same enemy on two familiar but very different worlds. Each had something of value at risk: Danny, his loved ones, Sam, her sanity, both of them, the world.
1. Wa

**The Eidolon's Taint**

_Summary_: They were separated. Fighting the same enemy on two familiar but very different worlds. Each had something of value at risk; Danny, his loved ones, Sam, her sanity, both of them, the world. Loosely based on American McGee's Alice.

Rated T for: Violence

_Disclaimer_: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, American McGee's Alice is owned by, well, American McGee. Any similarities to any previous type of literature are completely coincidental and unintentional, except for, of course, Alice in Wonderland.

_Note_: Redistribution is not allowed without notification and consent. There is absolutely no cursing or nudity involved in this story (unless you consider crop tops nudity, and if that's the case, never set foot in California, you might go blind). This was done in order to keep the rating down to T. There will be violence, but obviously, not so much as it was in American McGee's Alice. It's used where necessary, not excessively.

Set in place of Reality Trip.

------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v--------------/\/v------

"You know, Edgar W. Howe once said that if there were no schools to take the children away from home part of the time, the insane asylums would be filled with mothers."

"Stop trying to find the silver lining, Sam."

As students poured out of the two front doors of Casper High School, Samantha Mason and Tucker Foley pulled off to the side of the stairs in an attempt to avoid being trampled. It didn't take long before the onslaught ceased, as the last of the school year's students moved on, some of them for good as they headed off toward college.

It had been a long, trying year. Filled with struggling grades, fluttering popularity, and a certain best friend's new transformation, there was rarely a day where the two teens had a chance to relax. Nevertheless, the school year was finally over; they had three months to catch up on all the missed hanging-out time that they had used catching renegade ghosts. With clear blue skies, and a promising rising heat that signaled the perfect weather for hitting the beach waves, what else could they have asked for?

"All I'm saying is that driving the 'rents crazy should be considered a real hobby," Sam grinned mischievously. In response, Tucker laughed.

"Then maybe Danny and I should do your mom a favor and drag you out of the house everyday. You know, for the greater good and all."

"I thought you'd never offer."

"Speaking of Danny," Tucker began, taking a moment to look around, "Where is he? An ectopuss isn't exactly hard to beat."

"It wasn't one ectopuss!" Came a defiant call from above. The goth and techno-geek instantly looked up, both feeling a bit of relief at the sight of their unharmed half-ghost friend. Danny Phantom lowered himself to the ground and, with one quick look around and then a flash of white light in the form of rings, changed back into his other "normal" half, a black haired, blue eyed boy by the name of Daniel Fenton.

"It was five. And some sort of llama goat thing, too." He sheepishly grinned.

"A llama-goat, Danny?" Sam mocked, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice. "Not just an animal, but an endangered one, too? For shame!"

"Hey! The only thing endangered around here is me! I'm one of a kind!" He threw his arms up into the air for an over-dramatic effect.

Tucker crosses his arms, adding in, "Good thing, too. We've already got a female clone of you. That's enough for one planet." Danny dropped his arms and smiled, gently pushing his friend.

"Come on, I'm not that bad! Okay, so I may be a hand full to take care of-" "You have no idea," interrupted Sam – "But just think, that's one Danny for each of you!" He couldn't help but grin at the thought, while Tucker and Sam shot each other glances.

"No thanks, man. We tried that once, remember? And we nearly put your sister in the nut house. Speaking of houses, if we're still heading to my house, we'd better get going. I don't think I can stomach looking at this place anymore." Without even a backward glance, the three started off, Tucker's two friends nodding in agreement.

"There's no rush," Sam stated. "I mean, we have all summer. Why don't we take the long way through the park? It's a nice afternoon anyway."

"You mean, you actually _want_ to enjoy the outdoors?" Tucker gasped, taking on the accent of a southern belle in the middle of a heated plantation. "Well, ah do declare! Ah think that there school has finally stirred something funny in that young girl's head! Next thing ya'll know, she'll be wearing them doll dresses her mamma buys."

Danny laughed as Sam replied, glaring, "You want to see something funny?" She pulled the rim of Tucker's hat over his eyes.

"Hey! Okay, okay, you win! No more pink dresses, now does someone want to help me here? It's stuck!" With a simple pluck, Danny picked it off Tucker's head, setting it right.

"Come on, she's got a point," Danny offered. " About the park I mean, not so much about the pink dresses." He laughed again, full of mirth as he earned himself a smack in the back of his head, and took off running toward the park, a girl in black and purple chasing him, a boy in a beret attempting to catch up.

------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v--------------/\/v------

Tucker held the door open as Danny and Sam exited his house, their laughter slowing melting away as the cooled air sobered them.

"Dude, it's been a long time since we last watched movies together," Tucker stated.

"Not to mention Crazy for my Neighbor's Cat is hilarious," added Danny. He grinned darkly. "Remind me to tell Vlad about it. Maybe it will get him to leave my mom alone for a while." Without warning, the three broke out into chuckles again.

"So," began Sam as they calmed down once more. "Are we still up for hitting the mall tomorrow?"

Tucker nodded. "Of course. Just call me with a time and I'll be there. I have to pick up a new program for my computer anyways."

"Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow, Tuck!" With a wave from Danny and a "Bye!" from Sam, Tucker closed the door behind them as the two started down the steps and onto the street. It had grown late, already ten thirty in the evening (thankfully for Danny, his parents had finally swayed on the "curfew at ten o'clock", if only for the summer). The moon was full, keeping the ground lit with moonlight. A cool breeze brushed through the two teens' hair, leaving them comforted in its ease.

As they continued down the sidewalk toward Sam's house, Danny turned to the girl, a nervous air about him. "Um, hey… I still have thirty minutes before I need to be home… You up for some night flying?" He couldn't stop the sheepish grin from spreading over his features, even though he did his best to hide it.

It took a moment for Sam to comprehend what he just offered, then nodded, a blush staining her cheeks ever so slightly. "Sure! Uh, I mean… Okay."

If it was even possible, his grin widened, and he nodded, stepping back as the two white rings appeared again, spreading apart and changing him into Phantom. He stepped forward once more and put an arm around her waist. She in turn put one around his neck, and he pushed off the ground, taking them into the skies.

It had been a full fifteen minutes, and neither of them spoke a word, both enjoying the cool silence as well as the darkness of the sky and the stillness of the city. Sam herself felt as if she was gently being led into a peaceful sleep, and try as she might to keep herself awake, the comfort emanating from Danny's presence lulled her into a state that she could not name. It was when she was almost pulled into dreamland that she felt the uncanny coldness, soon followed by Danny's voice.

"Oh no…"

Sam looked up, and saw his face, a mixture of worry and aggravation. He looked down at her.

"Ghost." And she nodded, understanding, and smiled.

"Then come on, let's get this over with. Wouldn't want you to lose your curfew privilege on the first night of summer vacation."

He smiled slightly, nodded, and looked to see where the threat was located. As much as he hated to admit it, he wished there were some sort of explosion, or the terrified screams of the city folk, something to give him a bearing on where to find the ghost. Lost in his sense of hearing, he was pulled back to his other senses by a pull on his sleeve. Turning to look at the cause, he saw Sam trying to get his attention, pointing with her other hand at the dense woods below them, it's trees' dying limbs scratching against each other, sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

_Wait… Dense woods? In the middle of the city?_

"Danny, that's the park…"

He began lowering himself to the Earth, and upon reaching it, gently eased Sam onto the ground. Before them were one of the many sets of gates into the park. Thick, limp vines intertwined with the metal; the walls could barely keep in the dying vegetation that had over run the park, so dense was it, the entrance was entirely sealed.

"What _is_ this?" Danny inhaled. He stepped up to it, placing his gloved hands on the branches. Even with his hands protected, it still felt real beneath his fingertips, albeit cold. _And I'm a ghost…_He pulled back from it, turning to her. "It's real."

Sam gaped as she looked up, the trees scaling high into the night sky. "There's no way…. This is the park for sure, and trees can't grow and die in just a few hours."

He shook his head. "It's definitely real." Danny turned to the wall of plants and grabbed one of the smaller limbs that stuck out. Even in ghost form, it took quite a bit of strength to break it off. He tossed the piece to her, watching her as she inspected, gently prodding at it from time to time. She looked up at him, dropping the branch to the ground. "Could it be the ghost?"

He nodded. "Most likely. Come on. I'll phase us through." He outstretched his hand toward her, and she took it, intertwining her fingers with his. Together, they took off running at the wall. Sam noticed the feeling of emptiness over taking her…

**WHUMP!**

The two bounced back from the wall, Sam managing to keep her balance while Danny, who had been in front of her, fell backward, taking the brunt of the shock. Just as she turned to ask if he was okay, Danny groaned.

"Not again…" She helped him to his feet as he continued. "Last time this happened was when Dad shrunk Dash and I… What could it be this time?"

She shrugged. "Maybe it's the ghost's power? Try phasing through the ground." He did as she requested, his body effortlessly sliding into the cement. A few minutes later he reappeared, calmer if not still disgruntled.

"It's like a dome; I can't get in underneath." He stopped for a moment to check along the sides of the entrance for an opening. Alas, there was none. "So you're right; it must be the ghost's power." Without warning he lifted his hand toward the entrance, firing a blast of ectoplasm. They watched in horror as the hole he made covered itself almost instantly, the vines creaking against each other.

"Okay…" shuddered Sam. "That's creepy, even on my terms. Maybe we can get in from above?" Danny nodded, grabbing her around the waist and pulling them both up into the air and over the park. Expansive as it was, it took a while before Danny finally caught an opening. There was no need to state the obvious to Same as he began to descend. They watched as the canopies passed them by, then the trunks. It took nearly a minute for them to land in the darkness, the only light coming from the moon that peered through the hole in the trees above. It shone down in a circle the size of his room, though he had the feeling that this arena-like setting was bigger than what he saw, it's edges lost in the darkness.

From what he could see, the ground beneath their feet was an odd shade of purple, an unrealistic dirty color he couldn't even put a name too. It seemed to move as well, the color never staying stationary for longer than a second. Shuddering in disgust, he looked up, finally noticing that the light was not as pure as he thought it was. Instead of its glistening pearl shine, it was tinted a dull grey.

"Ugh," muttered Sam, sharing his dislike for the new décor. "This has creepy freakzoid written all over it."

"What? Not enjoying my style?"

The two teens gasped simultaneously, turning on the spot behind them, where the ghastly voice came from. The man stood proud in the light. His crimson, straight hair contrasted against his pale skin, while his eyes reminded the younger ghost of bleak obsidian ores, a perfect match to his malicious expression. His long sleeved, dark red coat let the wind brush its tattered ends along the ground. In front of his black pants and boots was some sort of cane, simple and brown, just like the many rings he had through his pointed ears. The man grinned, his fanged teeth revealing themselves, and Danny instantly recoiled, instinctively pushing Sam behind him in the process. The last time he had seen teeth like that was on himself, or rather, his darker side ten years into an alternate future.

"If this is your attempt at exterior design, you might want to hold onto your day job. It's a good thing Martha Stewart doesn't live in this town, or she might have just had a hernia."

The man cackled. "So, you _do_ enjoy bantering, just as that moronic halfa in Wisconsin said. He also said you couldn't hold your own in battle. Would you like to prove him wrong?" With out even the breath of another word, the man kicked off the ground, charging – _No,_ thought Danny, _Flying…_- toward the two, dropping his cane, which disappeared instantly. Danny had little time to pull Sam out of the way as the man flew by. He turned to her, whispering, "Hide!" right before he took off himself.

"Where!" Came Sam's defiant cry, fading off as he charged off into the darkness.

------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v--------------/\/v------

It was all Danny could do to avoid the man's punches. He was stuck on the defensive, and the man knew it. Even in the pitch-black scenario, it was like a bright light was being shone on his opponent. He could see the calculating gaze pinpointing his weakness (weaknesses he himself didn't know he had) and using them against him. What was worse, every moment or two, the landscape itself seemed to attack him, and with him unable to phase through it, it was almost as dangerous as the man in red.

He needed to switch tactics. At this rate, the man was going to wear him down before he could even throw a blast his way. His opportunity came just as the man brought his hand down at him. Danny reached out and grabbed both of the man's hands in his, attempting to hold his ground. "Who _are_ you? And why are you doing this!" He gritted his teeth as the man pushed back, fighting him for his better.

"Have you not heard of me? Such a famous ghost as yourself should know of Dominick Ignatius Dolon! Why, I am, after all, the only half ghost that can be dated back to the times of Pariah Dark!"

"What!" Danny pushed away, putting distance between the two, the battle ceasing for a moment as shock swept over his features. "A half ghost? But the only three that exist are Vlad, Danielle and I!"

"Hmph," snorted Dominick, repugnance evident in his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I would not dare share my other half as a human, even if it meant having an other half. But those are tales for another day. I'll make sure to tell your sweetheart so that she may relay the message to you in what's left of your after life!"

The energy that Danny felt he had lost in the fight instantly seemed replenished. Rage filled him like the water of a broken dam upon the valley it had once been sealed from. "Leave… her… OUT OF THIS!" And with that, he clasped his forearms together, his palms away from his body, green energy forming in an instant. The resulting blast nearly knocked him off of his feet, and sent Dominick flying further into the darkness, out of his sight. Slightly winded, Danny listened for any sound at all, and for the first time, he realized he couldn't hear Sam either. _Oh no… He couldn't have… So soon?_ His heart practically stopped in a moment of realization. He had left her there all alone. What if…?

Danny didn't waste a moment longer. He took off, dodging trees that blocked his way, the clearing of light appearing just up ahead, not quite in sight…

And **WAM!** Almost as if out of nowhere, Danny was his by a blast of violet energy slamming into him from behind. He crashed and rolled into the clearing, the blinding white pain sending him out of his change, switching him back into his human form. Dazed and confused, he sat up, rubbing his head, relief the only emotion present when he finally registered Sam's voice, felt her presence near him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, are you alright? What happened?" Her voice was nearly rocky with concern. He shook his head, trying to remove the ghost vultures that were flying around his head from his sight.

"Dunno…. He did something… In his blast… Knocked me out of my ghost mode…" Pulling himself together to concentrate, he watched as the white rings appeared around his waist, only to disappear. "Great… I can't change back! What are we going to do now?"

"You won't be doing anything."

Sam and Danny both turned toward the steely voice as Dominick reappeared in the light. Before either of them could move, Dominick held out his hand, which began to glow a swirling mixture of red, blue and green. A root the size of an anaconda broke loose from the ground, its bulk smashing into Sam, knocking her away from the beaten boy.

"Sam!" He called out, reaching for her, even as the root receded back into the depths of the Earth. He could say no more as Dominick reached down, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him to his face. "You have bigger things to worry about, my child."

With little effort, he threw the boy over his shoulder. Danny skidded across the ground, finally rolling to a stop in the center of the light. With a groan, he pushed himself to his hands and knees, half-lidded eyes regarding the dangerous man that towered above him with fear. Dominick held out his hand once more, the same effect occurring yet again, except this time, no root blasted up from the ground. The aura simply kept growing in size.

"With you out of the way, there will be nothing left to hinder my plans. Thank you for being the last puzzle piece, Danny Phantom. I hope you enjoy the effects of my Pathodeci blast; after all, you're the first human I've ever used it on. Farewell." And with that, he fired.

What happened next Danny could barely register on his mind. He saw the blast heading at him in slow motion, felt helpless and angered and miserable in an instant, felt himself pushed away to the side, saw Sam's black hair glisten valiantly against the dull grey light, her face hidden, let this body roll across the ground. Shaking himself from his delirious state, he realized that even though mentally he had prepared himself for death, his body was in no worse condition. He looked up, and saw Dominick's face twisted in fury. Danny then looked around, unable to think. Sam was nowhere in sight, but somehow, he knew that she was lying just beyond the limits of that impending darkness. He turned back to Dominick, his thoughts that had finally formed stuck only on malice. Dominick's anger had melted away, a pondering look gracing his feature, and then he grinned mischievously.

"Not the intended effect I wanted, but never the less, as Machiavelli once said, the means mean nothing as long as the result is the same. Okay, he didn't say it like that, but that's beyond the point." He easily drifted to the side as Danny fired a palm blast, seething. "Now, now, best not to let your anger control you. Would you like me to beat you again? Or would you rather save your friend?" The world swirled around them, the dusty purple, the decaying trees and bushes, even the plagued moonlight itself, mixing into red, blue and greens, then evaporating into nothingness, taking Dominick with it, revealing the usual Amity Park, the park they had spent that afternoon chasing each other like fifth graders.

And there was Sam's body, lying in a crumpled mess, face down in a growing pool of her own blood.

A strangled cry escaped Danny's lips, his eyes wide as saucers, and an uncanny mist clouding his vision as he took off in a stumbling run toward her, falling to his knees by her body. Afraid to touch her, afraid to cause any more damage, he reached into his pocket for his cell phone, fumbling with the buttons, calling the first person that came to his mind.

And still, in the back of his mind, behind the anguish and the fury and the guilt, he could still hear Dominick's taunting cackle…

------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v--------------/\/v------

There, the first chapter has been completed, proofread and all. And before anyone asks, I'M NOT SAYING WHAT KIND OF SHIPPING THIS IS. If you can't even bother to pay attention to the story, or if you're too busy reading stories based on their shipping and not their actual value, don't bother asking me the question. First of all, it's obvious. Second of a, even if I ship a certain pairing, it doesn't stop me from reading or writing other shippings in a story. I write the story for the plot, and the shippings tie in as they fit. Pft, I could write a Vlad/Maddie if I wanted too. After all, if it fits the scenario, then why not? You don't like it? Deal with it, no one is holding a gun to your head and making you read this.

Ahh, now that that is out of the way. Criticism is accepted; flames will be dealt with accordingly and harshly. Updates will be sort of far and in between, as I am currently moving to Arizona, and I prefer quality to quantity.


	2. Senwi

**The Eidolon's Taint**

_Summary_: They were separated. Fighting the same enemy on two familiar but very different worlds. Each had something of value at risk; Danny, his loved ones, Sam, her sanity, both of them, the world. Loosely based on American McGee's Alice.

Rated T for: Violence

_Disclaimer_: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, American McGee's Alice is owned by, well, American McGee. Any similarities to any previous type of literature are completely coincidental and unintentional, except for, of course, Alice in Wonderland.

_Note_: Redistribution is not allowed without notification and consent. There is absolutely no cursing or nudity involved in this story (unless you consider crop tops nudity, and if that's the case, never set foot in California, you might go blind). This was done in order to keep the rating down to T. There will be violence, but obviously, not so much as it was in American McGee's Alice. It's used where necessary, not excessively.

Set in place of Reality Trip.

------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v--------------/\/v------

Tucker rubbed his swollen red eyes for the umpteenth time that night. He had been probably the only one so far that hadn't been reduced to hysterics as of yet, and even if he wanted to, if he couldn't pull himself out of the comfortable hospital seat, he sure wasn't going to find the strength to continue his fit.

_Stuck in a room full of parents… So why am I the reasonable one?_ He grimaced, raising his head out of his hand for one minute to take a look around the waiting room. At two o'clock in the morning, the only residents were Danny and his family, as well as himself. Mr. And Mrs. Fenton were still trying to run tests on Danny to see if he had been in any way hurt by the renegade ghost. Jazz herself fended them off while keeping her arms protectively wrapped around her brother. The confused parents finally gave up, Jack claiming that if they couldn't see anything at the moment, then he would be alright, at least until tomorrow. Maddie turned to her husband and whispered something into his ear. Jack nodded, calling out, "I'll be back in a jiffy!" And ran out the door, car keys in hand. Danny's mom then went up to the front desk, and a few moments later, returned with a towel. She gently pulled him up to his feet by his arm, Jazz never moving from his side for a minute, and they walked off toward one of the bathrooms, intending to clean the blood off of Danny, both his and Sam's.

Tucker sighed once again. Maybe the only reason he was being so level about the whole situation was that he was still in shock upon arriving in the park and seeing Danny cradling Sam's limp form. _Danny looked like a dormouse caught up in typhoon of panic, his expression so lost and unbelieving. He said nothing as I called 911, his gaze unwavering. I didn't give much away over the phone, simply that my friend was hurt and she needed medical assistance ASAP. The precious minutes it took them to arrive on the scene gave me a chance to think of a story, they had been walking home from my house, and a ghost attacked them. Okay, so it wasn't my best story, I'll admit, but it was difficult to fill the holes up about some maniac with a flamethrower, and plus, I didn't have to lie about anything, especially when I still haven't had time to get the story. _

_There wasn't really a chance to pull him aside to speak to him as we were shuffled into the ambulance to check for any wounds, even though I _told _them I had just arrived on the scene. Man, I didn't even have a chance to freak out when we arrived to the hospital, since only a few short moments after we arrived, Sam's parents showed up, and Mrs. Manson nearly clawed Danny to death, screaming at him, blaming him for all that has happened to Sam that made her "less than the perfect child she used to be". The medics had called both of their parents while we were on our way to the hospital (I had managed to get them to leave mine alone, since I was perfectly fine. They called them to let them know where I was, and my parents were awesome enough to ask if I needed any help. I declined of course. But they're still awesome!). Anyway, all it took was one glance at Sam's ruined body to send her into an insane frenzy, and from there, it took both Mr. Manson and I to pull her out of the room, so that we could calm her down. I couldn't blame her though; Sam was a complete mess._

_Whatever hit her, hit her _hard_. And I might not have been too far off with the whole flamethrower idea; a good portion of her clothes had been melted away, leaving horrid burns in their steed. Almost her entire right arm, nearly all of her right shoulder, a good portion of her stomach and chest, traveling down to even her right thigh, and, somehow, part of her upper left side of her face had them. It was hard to tell just how bad; she also had a mixture of bruises and small cuts, and of course, blood smears. It was odd, though, she kept such a peaceful expression on her face…_

He was brought back out of his thoughts by the sound of a sliding door opening. Tucker turned to see Jack Fenton looking around, confused, a change of clothes for Danny under his arm. Tucker pointed down the hallway that Maddie has led Jazz and Danny down fifteen minutes ago. Jack grinned and gave him a thumbs-up before running down the hall.

He couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see that someone else wasn't freaking out right now. Okay, well, Jack doesn't really count because he's Jack, but that was beside the point. It helped him relax, finally able to crack a weary grin. Even as he sat there in that cushioning seat, it felt like something was just on the brink of happening, like the ghost returning to finish the job, or Mrs. Manson appearing with a knife to hunt down Danny (something he would _not_ like to tackle, mind you), or the world finally deciding it was tired of existing and went ka-boom, but the smile brought with a sense of relief. Sleep-depravation was getting to him, making him paranoid, and even though his best friend was in the emergency room, there was nothing he could do to rectify the situation. With Danny in the clutches of his family, the Mansons grieving over their daughter, and the doctors hard at work, all there was left to do was wait. And take some time to catch up on something he had neglected to do.

_Okay, super model agency… I'm not in a hospital… _

------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v--------------/\/v------

He wanted to tell them everything. About what really happened during the accident months ago, about what had really happened that night, but as his mother slowly steered him toward one of the large bathrooms, he found that he couldn't bring the words to his lips. Guilt, anguish, fear, exhaustion, confusion… Like a painting where its colors continued to drip down the canvas, he was all of this but still not a complete picture. In a maelstrom of emotions where not a single one stood dominant, he obediently hopped up onto the bathroom counter, staring bleakly ahead as his mother wetted the towel and began to gingerly wipe the blood off his face, while Jazz, to his left, began to rinse off the many cuts he had on his arm with a paper towel, dressing them with supplies she could find in the room. Not long after, his father burst through the door, offering him a change in clothes. With Jazz and Maddie's ministrations done, they headed out the door to let him change, each turning to take one last glimpse before quietly shutting it behind them.

Where did things go wrong? It had been a perfect day. No ghosts, no stupid Lancer giving them grief, only their last day of high school as freshmen, celebrated in the confines of Tucker's home. He had even gone flying with Sam. The flying was perfect, the weather was perfect, everything was perfect!

_So what went wrong..?_

Knocks on the door brought him out of his misery. Tucker's voice sounded from outside. "Hey man, how are you doing?"

Danny hurriedly changed out his clean clothes, ran to the door, and opened it, grabbing Tucker's collar before the boy could even begun over from leaning against the old turquoise board of wood. He pulled him in, locked the door, and turned to Tucker, the words about what had happened tumbling out of his mouth.

Surprisingly, Tucker didn't ask any questions. He simply let Danny run on until there was nothing left for him to say, putting a hand on his shoulder from time to time when he became too panic-stricken. Nearly an hour later, Danny sunk to the ground against one of the blank walls, ridden with exhaustion.

"Alright, so let me make sure I've got this straight. This Dominick-something-Dolon is a half-ghost, but he doesn't exactly have the other half, and he shows up and turns the park into some Nightmare-Before-Christmas rip off that you can't even phase through. He tries to kill you because he's got plans that he doesn't want you to stop because you'd, you know, totally screw them up and save the day, like usual, but he messes up and hits Sam instead. Then, he just disappears, taking the creepy park with him."

"Covers pretty much all of it, yeah…"

"Well," Tucker began, walking over to Danny and offering a hand to help him up. "He didn't do a very good job. Sam's still alive."

"Barely."

"Darn it, Danny!" Tucker kneeled next to him. "Stop beating yourself up! Did you fire the blast?"

Danny looked up, determination to take the blame in his eyes. "I could have protected her! Mrs. Manson was right."

"Mrs. Manson was on the verge of a hysterical breakdown, blathering about things she doesn't even understand! Come on, Danny, she doesn't even know you're half ghost. If you hadn't been in the first place, both you AND Sam would be long dead."

Danny lowered his head, running Tucker's words over his mind like cool water over burned hands. Finally, he nodded, and Tucker released the breath he had been holding.

_Good thing too, _he thought, _Jazz is the one who does this comfort thing, not me_.

"Come on." Tucker pulled him to his feet. "You gave her a fighting chance, and I'll bet you every PDA I'll ever own that Sam won't throw it away."

"Heh," Danny muttered, the smallest smile gracing his lips as he closed his eyes, imagining Sam holding onto a box that said "chance" for dear life. "You're right."

"You darn right I am!" Tucker grinned. "Let's get out of here. Hospital's are bad, but hospital bathrooms are worse!"

"What?" replied Danny, his smile growing. "I thought we were in a modeling agency."

------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v--------------/\/v------

As the two boys arrived back at the waiting room, they were greeted with the sight of Mrs. Manson crying in the arms of Mr. Manson, his expression unreadable as he hid his face in her hair. The Fenton's merely stood by, helplessly watching. As Danny and Tucker approached, Jeremy looked up slightly, whispering something to Ms. Manson once he had recognized the boys. Pam raised her face out of her husband's shoulder, her pale skin smeared with eyes shadow and mascara. Instantly, she pushed away from him, running full speed at Danny. Danny watched in horror as Tucker took a step away from him, and the Fentons simply didn't move at all.

_Oh my g- she's gonna kill me she's gonna kill me she's gonna kill me-_

He practically squealed as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a crushing hug, as she continued to sob. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Really!"

Wide-eyed, and unsure of what to do, he hesitantly patted her back. "Um… It's okay?" With that, she pulled back, kissing him on his cheek. Tears still running freely, she cried out, running back to Jeremy. "She's going to be okay! She's going to be okay!"

"What?" hollered Danny in response, his eyes going even wider than before. Jack Fenton approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They've got her stabilized. They're actually surprised at how little time it took to do that too, considering the burns. But it's something alright." Danny couldn't help, but grin. His moment of relief was spoiled when Jazz came up to him as well, turning to her dad and saying, "Could you excuse us for a moment?" She grabbed both teens by the wrist and pulled them back to the bathroom.

"You know," Tucker turned to Danny, "I always imagined being pulled into a closed, isolated room by a girl. I never imagined it to be your sister."

"Ugh, gross!" Danny blanched, pushing him away.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," added Jazz ("So will I," inputted Danny). "Now look, you two… I don't mean to burst your bubble, or anything; I'm just as worried about Sam, too. But we need to stay realistic here. Yes, she's doing better. Physically. But, Danny, Tucker… She's in a coma." She held up a hand as the boys opened their mouths to speak. "Not only that, but she covered in second degree burns. They think she might even have some third degree burns. If by chance she wakes, she might not recover normally. Third degree burns don't usually hurt because the nerves have been destroyed."

"So basically, we've lost her, no matter what," Danny sulked, and she put her arm around him.

"Not at all… We don't even know what the ghost hit her with. The doctors can't even decide what caused the burn. Who knows? Maybe it looks worse than it really is. Maybe she's just going to be in a coma until she heals. After all, they did say she stabilized pretty quickly."

"Obviously, the only way we're going to figure what Dominick did to her is to find out ourselves," Tucker stated. "Which means while Sam is out, we're going to have to do some research about this guy."

"Dominick?" Jazz questioned. Tucker nodded, promising to fill her in later.

"The thing is," he turned to Danny. "If this guy is from Pariah's time, I doubt we're going to find much info on him. If that's the case, we might have to get the answers straight from him, one way or another." He grinned darkly, the idea of getting some payback for Sam's condition enticing. "What do you say, Danny?"

Danny scowled, and for a moment, his eyes flashed a dangerous green. "I'm looking forward to it."

------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v--------------/\/v------

CharmedNightSkye: First and only reviewer! I'm glad you enjoy the story thus so far; it's always hard to get pulled in when there's only one chapter, too. As a result, and a thank you for your support, this chapter is dedicated to you! I hope you enjoyed it, too.


	3. Khemtet

**The Eidolon's Taint**

_Summary_: They were separated. Fighting the same enemy on two familiar but very different worlds. Each had something of value at risk; Danny, his loved ones, Sam, her sanity, both of them, the world. Loosely based on American McGee's Alice.

Rated T for: Violence

_Disclaimer_: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, American McGee's Alice is owned by, well, American McGee. Any similarities to any previous type of literature are completely coincidental and unintentional, except for, of course, Alice in Wonderland.

_Note_: Redistribution is not allowed without notification and consent. There is absolutely no cursing or nudity involved in this story (unless you consider crop tops nudity, and if that's the case, never set foot in California, you might go blind). This was done in order to keep the rating down to T. There will be violence, but obviously, not so much as it was in American McGee's Alice. It's used where necessary, not excessively.

Set in place of Reality Trip.

------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v--------------/\/v------

_ It had been nearly a month since the attack in Amity Park. As Sam lay motionless on the bleached-white hospital bed, amidst the solemn and hopeless air filled only with the sound of the nearby heart monitor, Danny and Tucker spent as much time as they could checking out every library present on the east coast. Because the doctors had decided that even diagnosing what type of burn Sam's wounds had been (whether it was a scald, electrical, or what not), it would still do little to aid the healing process, the Fentons also quit their research on the damaged girl, returning to their usual antics at home. _

_ Thus, it was difficult for the two boys to get away without arousing suspicion, especially when one of their trips took them all the way to Florida. Needless to say, Danny needed a few days after that trip alone to recover from flying both himself and Tucker invisibly so far. It was all for naught, however; none of the libraries held any information that even dated back to Pariah's time period, let alone mention Dominick Dolon. As June came to a close, they began to lose hope, only able to rely on what ever information they could gather form Dolon the next time he presented himself, if ever again._

_ When they weren't on one of their searches, or at home resting, Danny and Tucker were by Sam's side. Through out the month, they watched as her bandages became fewer and fewer, the burns healing so unrealistically quickly. They could even afford a smile as the nurse told them that the healed wounds had left no scarring. It did little to ease their worry, however; Sam was still lost in her coma, and as each day passed them by, her chance of recovering became slimmer and slimmer. When the twenty-ninth of June finally hit, their hope was renewed as they sauntered into the room, just as they did every time they went to visit her, only to see her eyes open. Ecstatic, Danny ran to her side, calling her name, as Tucker ran out the door, calling for a nurse._

_ It had been false hope, however. Her eyes were open, but as the doctor stated "She's still not with us in the real world. It's not much in the way of progress, but it's something I suppose. Still, it's pretty much going to be her brain's decision whether or not she's come out of her coma, and at this rate, it might be many months". Taking in their crushed looks, he smiled gently, putting a hand on one of their shoulders. "It's still progress, though."_

_ Danny took one last look at her limp form, her vacant, half-lidded gaze. Slumping his shoulders, he let himself be led out of the room with Tucker, as the doctor went to call Jeremy and Pam Manson about the news._

_ They thought they had left her there, all by her lonesome. She was safely guarded within the confines of the bleak hospital room, hidden away from the world. Sam was left all by herself in that empty room, but little did they know, she was not alone…_

------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v--------------/\/v------

She was falling. Lost in the empty nothingness, it mattered little whether her eyes were opened or not; they both held the same scenario in their gaze. A calming wind rose up to greet her, gently brushing the areas of her skin that weren't bandaged, softly ruffling her skirt. She let a small smile grace her lips as her eyes fluttered closed once more.

** WAM! **

"ACK!!!"

Her eyes snapped open as she landed flat on her back, the feeling more shocking than painful. In fact, the only pain seemed to radiate from her head, a dull feeling that left her thoughts jumbled. She blinked, taking in the sight above her, an endless hole in a stony, cavern ceiling. Groaning as she pulled herself into an upright position, she slowly moved her head around, startled by the surroundings.

She definitely was in a cave; that was for sure. The few mushrooms that thrived were enormous, larger than even she was. Moss that emanated a pulsing green light partially covered one wall. In front of her lay a tunnel that led on into darkness. Even the rocks looked different to her; she couldn't pinpoint why, though. Maybe it was the fact that she knew she was in some unknown place, possibly even a different world. Turning away from the tunnel that enticed her curiosity, she moved to the mushroom behind her, taking a moment to regroup her thoughts and figure out a plan of action, before doing something probably crazy and most definitely stupid.

_ Yeah, like getting myself lost in a place where I don't even know where I am. And how did get here anyway? Well, duh, the big gaping hole, but how did I fall down it in the first place? _She sighed, resting her arms on the shroom and leaning her body against it. _And on top of it, my head is killing me…_

"Well, it's about time you arrived, Samantha."

She whirled around, the eerie voice sending chills up her spine. She gazed upon a man (well, at least she thought it was a man) dressed in an outfit of black and white, his ebony and shaped like devilish horns, his eyes a malicious red, a white and crimson cloak flowing behind him, even if there was no wind. What captivated her most was the pale glow that surrounded him, reminding her of a ghost.

As interesting as he looked, she still kept herself on defensive, not trusting those eyes. "And just who are you?"

He raised a brow, caught off guard. "What do you mean, just who am I? I'm Vlad Plasmius, silly girl! Don't tell me you've lost your memories…"

She shrugged, relaxing for a minute. "I hadn't really thought of it until you brought it up. If I did, it's starting to come back now. I remember who you are." She resumed her stance again. "And I remember what you've done."

Vlad crossed his arms. "Knock it off Samantha. I'm not here to fight you. And from what it looks like, you aren't in the position to either." He motioned to her.

Samantha looked down at herself, gasping as if she suddenly realized that it's normally not okay to have your entire right leg, pelvis, most of your right arm, and your chest wrapped in bandages. While her left side was practically undamaged, the shin of her right boot had been burned off, from the looks of it. So had a good chunk of her skirt, now held together mainly at the top where it hadn't been burnt so badly. Her right strap on her tank top was missing, too, as was the bracelet she used to wear on her left wrist. It was then she realized she could only see out of one eye. Nearly panicking, she brought both hands up to the left side of her face, and realized that that too was bandaged, the cause for her blindness. She let out of sigh of relief, feeling that her eye was still there.

The girl turned back to Vlad, looking a little more confidant, as well as relaxed. "I remember now. There was a ghost attack, and I got hit while protecting… while protecting…" She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. "...Danny. Yeah, Danny couldn't change back into ghost mode, so I took the hit while trying to push him out of the way."

"So it's all coming back then?" Vlad looked a bit relieved as well. She nodded.

"As much as I need right now. And my name is Sam, Vlad. Sam Manson. I hate being called Samantha." He grunted in response, mumbling a "fine". As he gently grabbed her by the shoulder, leading her down through the cave, he began to explain why she was here.

"When Dominick Dolon, the ghost who attacked Daniel, shot you, the attack he used left your body a ruined mess in your world. It's fine," he added when he noticed her horrified face, "it's healing faster than normally. The attack wasn't meant to kill, in fact, it was meant to send you here, to our world. We heard of Dolon's plan, and came to find Danny. It's probably better overall that you showed up instead."

Sam nodded, looking down the tunnel, where she could begin to see a light approaching, signifying the outside. "Otherwise, Danny wouldn't be able to fight against Dominick in my world. But why here? What would stop Danny from finding a way back to my world?"

Vlad's features uncharacteristically fell, a depressing look that Sam had trouble stomaching, as he led her past the cave's mouth to the outside. As Sam's eyes adjusted to the lighting change, she swallowed hard as her eyes took in the monstrosity of the scenery.

It was some sort of village that bordered a river, at the least, but it was unlike any village she had seen before. The water itself was a glowing mucky green, clumps of who-knows-what floating down stream. The buildings themselves were made of a brown wood with red vein markings, which looked like real blood veins. The roofs were made with gigantic green maple leaves that were slowly rotting away, leaving gaping holes in some. Rickety, aged ramps with vine railings led up to the plain grey front doors. The ground was mainly soil, and though it seemed prepared to grow whatever weeds the wilderness provided, Sam noticed that the one lone vegetable patch was pathetic to gaze upon. Above the night sky was a deep violet marred with a tint of red, the moon a dead grey, casting what little light it could into the deep valley. But what caught Sam's eye most were the people. They all looked like the members of Prince Aragon's party the day she has been captured and made his betrothed. The only difference was that they were perfectly human. No cuts, missing flesh, or torn garments. They weren't even dressed as peasants, though they lived like them. In fact, they each had the ideals of human perfection: glowing skin, vibrant eyes, perfect hair. It seemed so out of place, in this tragedy of a land.

She still had the feeling that something was misplaced, and once again, her intuition proved true. Vlad moved to her side, his voice low as they watched the townsfolk move along with a bored, leisurely pace. "Welcome to what was once known as the Windswept Valley. However… Do to recent events and the resulting deterioration, we know refer to it as the Valley of the Plagued." He started into the village, Sam keeping to his side. "It actually once was a grand thing, even such a place as this. The water was clear, the sky azure, the buildings up kept…"

"And here I thought you had no taste for such things," Sam shot. He gave her a glare.

"Come now Sam, do you really think I actually like this hell hole? Can you even imagine what it's like to live here? Come on, I may not be a fan of pansies and daisies, but it's better than the stench that comes with this bog." Sam frowned slightly in response.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But why is it like this, then? And why don't you do anything about it?" The comment earned her an are-you-out-of-your-mind look from the halfa.

"This is all Dolon's doing. Every since he became the king of the land, every corner and niche as been corroded into this death trap, with his lackeys everywhere. And as much as I'd love to give him a piece of my mind, as well as a nice taste of an ectoplasmic blast, I wouldn't even have a chance at him for a minute, assuming I could get near his fortress in the first place. That's where you come in."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Sam stopped, shaking her head and holding her hands out in front of her. Vlad turned to face her, and while some of the townsmen shot a glance their way, the rest simply ignored them, continuing on with their business in the market at which they now stood. "First off, why should I get involved in the first place? This isn't my world, and I don't belong here. Second of all, even if I did get involved, how the heck could I stand off against him? He's a ghost! You said it your self, the only one that could go against him was Danny! Why don't you get him to do it?"

Vlad growled, folding his arms. "You belong here more than you know, Sam. Besides, how do you expect to get home? Even if there was some method available, it's going to be guarded by Dolon's goons, so you'd have to face him eventually. Danny is not here right now, either. And for the record, Dolon's only a half ghost. He doesn't have an other half either." He raised his hand, stopping her as she opened her mouth to speak. "We don't have time for twenty questions, Sam." And with that started off again.

Sam stumbled to keep after him, an annoyed expression grazing what was left of her face. "Well then, when am I going to learn what's been going on?"

"Whenever there is time, Sam. You won't be kept out of Dolon's sight for long. He has spies everywhere, and there are many residents who have given up hope and turned toward him for a better life. Imagine what trading you in will get them." Instinctively, Sam checked around herself, expecting to see some shadowed person hiding in a corner, or a noble giving her a side-glance. She received neither as they pressed on. Vlad, sensing her paranoia, continued. "Don't fret about them. Dolon isn't desperate; he needs no aid from these suffering people. The best the could do is spread the plague to other colonies."

"Now there." He pointed forward as they reached a busy market, unflinching even as Sam gagged at the stench of sour milk and rotting fruits and rancid meat. Through tearing eyes, she peered forward. In the midst of bustle of the citizens, she could make out a pale-white man dressed like ringmaster. He was glancing at a gold pocket watch in his hand, then looked up, checked around him, then back at his watch once more. As the two approached him, he gave a very skittish grin, closing the pocket watch, holding it by the chain. "Come, come, Samantha! We're very late indeed!" he stuttered just before he took off down the market street.

"But-!" She started, holding out a hand as if telling him to wait. Confused, she looked back at Vlad. In response, he dug into his coat, pulling out a wicked-looking knife, the size of a large cleaver. She took a step back, startled, but he held it out to her, handle first. "Take this vorpal blade and follow Freak Show. He will lead you closer to Dolon. Perhaps along the way, your questions will be answered. Now go!" He shoved her, and she stumbled back a few steps, tossing him one more confused look before turning to follow the path Freak Show had made, driven only by her desperation to find her answers.

------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v--------------/\/v-----

There you have it. Third chapter. Thought I'd have given up on it, haven't ya? Nope, told you I was busy. College does that to you.


	4. Ifdu

**The Eidolon's Taint**

_Summary_: They were separated. Fighting the same enemy on two familiar but very different worlds. Each had something of value at risk; Danny, his loved ones, Sam, her sanity, both of them, the world. Loosely based on American McGee's Alice.

Rated T for: Violence

_Disclaimer_: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, American McGee's Alice is owned by, well, American McGee. Any similarities to any previous type of literature are completely coincidental and unintentional, except for, of course, Alice in Wonderland.

_Note_: Redistribution is not allowed without notification and consent. There is absolutely no cursing or nudity involved in this story (unless you consider crop tops nudity, and if that's the case, never set foot in California, you might go blind). This was done in order to keep the rating down to T. There will be violence, but obviously, not so much as it was in American McGee's Alice. It's used where necessary, not excessively.

Set in place of Reality Trip.

------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v--------------/\/v------

As Danny and Tucker trudged away from Danny's to see Sam, neither spoke a word. It wasn't out of fear of being overheard by over protective parents, though they were both sure that the only reason they were let out of the house on their own was because they were being followed by them from a distance. There simply was no need to speak, for today was a solemn day. It was an anniversary, an unmarked anniversary of loss, of hope's trodden upon, for even though today was a special day, it would not seem different from the other ordinary ones. Both teens had woken up as usual, gone to school as usual, left to visit the girl as usual, would see her lying motionless in the bleached bed as usual, and would leave as usual after realizing that, once again, childish dreams of rewinding back time never came true.

"I don't want to do this every month, Tucker," Danny finally gasped out, trying desperately not to lose himself to his emotions. He didn't even look up from the ground at his friend.

"What? Why don't you want to see Sam anymore?" said Tucker, taken back by shock. It was the last thing he'd expect his friend to say.

"No, not like that…" sighed Danny. "I don't want to have to visit her anymore…because…. Because… I don't want her in that room anymore." Tucker nodded, finally understanding Danny's plight. They both expected Sam to pull through, but after a month of wait, they had nearly lost hope. The only thing that held them on was the fact that she had opened her eyes, completely healed. Well, almost.

"Look on the bright side, Danny, she's out of the hospital," Tuck tried to smile, hoping to ease some of Danny's pain, knowing it was futile.

He didn't expect the hybrid's expression to turn dark and angry, as he finally looked up as they reached their destination. "Yes, she's out of a hospital and in an asylum! Of all places, Tucker! At least in the hospital we knew she was recovering!"

"Keep your cool man. Don't lose it, for me or for her. Yeah, you're right. It's messed up. A bright girl like her deserves better, but you know as well as I do that this isn't the kind of place like the movies." They walked through the entrance, checking in with the receptionist at the front desk, who paged the doctor responsible for Sam. "People have walked out of here whole, people who were thought to be eternally loony. Sam's already got the physical stuff taken care off, and that was the worse of it. Now all she's got to do is get over what the whole ordeal put her through. She needs us, Danny, we've got to keep it together."

"You're... right. Darn it, I keep freaking out. I've guess I've relied on my super powers for so long that it's frustrating for once being unable to save someone."

"Hey man, don't I know. Human, remember?" Tuck grinned, ending the conversation as the doctor approached them.

"Afternoon, boys," the middle-aged man greeted, leading them down the halls towards Sam's room. "Her parent's were in the room a few moments ago, but I think they left before I was paged. They wanted some time to themselves with her, so if they are still there, give them a few more minutes of privacy, alright?" The two nodded, stopping in front of the door to the broken girl's room.

"The situation is the same as before," the doctor continued. "No physical damage, she follows simply skills like eating when led, eyes are open, otherwise, is unresponsive. I appreciate that you have been showing up to see her. It's best that she knows she's not alone through this. And before you ask, no, the last dose of medication had no affect, so I'm changing her prescription. I'll see you to later." He walked off, the whole meeting a script to him since he had done it every day the two kids showed up on his doorstep.

Danny and Tucker didn't even register the brusque departure. As soon as the doctor was out of earshot, the two boys began to eagerly chatter.

"What were the test results this time?" whispered Tucker. Danny shook his head.

"Negative, just like before, and we've only got enough residue from the blast for one more test. I figured Dad wouldn't find anything, but I had hoped that Mom or Jazz could have found at least a lead. We'll save the residue just in case, but for now, Dad and Mom have given up, and Jazz doesn't know what to do."

"Then let's forget the tests, man," Tucker stated. "And let's stop searching the history books. It's obvious that it's not working."

"Well then what – wait a minute. I have an idea!" Danny exclaimed, earning him a hand over his mouth as Tucker hushed him, just in time as the Mansons were walking out, Mrs. Manson sniffling. Mr. Manson looked sorrowfully at the two teens before leading his wife down the hall.

"Sorry man, didn't want them to overhear," apologized Tucker as they walked into Sam's room. The asylum was old fashioned, and it showed in the girl's room. Bleak grey stonewalls, black and grey tiled floors, her room was not padded simply because she never moved. There was a little barred window that currently provided the only light in the room, since the overhead light bulb was turned off. There was a creaky mahogany table against one wall, and jutting out from the opposite one was Sam's bed. The only object that didn't seem to date back to the 17th century, the mattress was soft and comforting, the blankets bleached and thin, the comforter tan and cushy. It had a plain, silver pole headboard, which Sam was currently sitting back upon.

Her skin was paler than usual, most likely not being out in the sun that often, though her nurse made sure that she was taken into the courtyard once in a while for a chance in scenery. Her hair was out of its usual half ponytail, and because she hadn't been taken for a hair cut since her accident, it reached her shoulders. She was dressed in a white sun dress, to which Danny could help but smile, remembering how he and Tucker had begged Mrs. Manson not to force the girl to wear the flowery pink one she picked out. The woman conceded, so long as Sam didn't wear the "gaudy fabric you call a hospital gown anymore. She's a Manson, and she should dress like one". Sam's grandmother picked out the sundress deciding that it wasn't too flashy to sadden the other patients.

Her eyes were half open, but she gazed blankly at her lap. Sam and Tucker each walked to one of the sides of the bed.

"No problem, Tuck. I understand," Danny began. "So, anyways. You're right, we've tried books and we've tried science, and naturally, none of them work. So why not try asking someone?"

"Asking some one?" Tucker repeated. "Like who? You're mom?"

"Ha, ha, very funny." Danny rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "No, I mean someone who might be from around that time. A ghost, Tucker."

"What?" cried Tucker. "Are you crazy? Who are you going to ask? Pariah himself. Oh, I'm sure he'd be willing to help us out, after, you know, he conquers our planet."

"Well, not him, obviously. And it's too dangerous to unleash the Fright Knight, I know. But there has to be someone who knows! Or at least someone who knows where to find out." Tucker opened his mouth to speak, but Danny's steeled look cut his voice off. "Listen, Tuck. We've tried and tried to help her in the real world, and it hasn't done anything, and there's no way we could sneak any further away from our parents to check more than we already have. And we don't have to hunt down the most vicious of the ghosts either; we'll start small, like the next time we kick ghost butt, before we shove 'em in the thermos, we'll ask a few questions."

Tucker sighed. "I've got a bad feeling about this, but you're right. It's a good lead, and if not for Sam, at least to stop Dominick, and whatever he may be planning. It's been a month and we haven't heard a peep out of him!"

"I know," Danny looked grim. "I've got a feeling that he's more than just your every day ghost ("Half-ghost," Tucker corrected). All the more reason to hurry."

------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v------------/\/v--------------/\/v------

Short and sweet. Not too interesting par mon opinion, but Danny needed a quick time to shine, if only to change up the scenery for a bit. I could have written more over the month they were searching, but besides heading out to Florida to check up some libraries, I doubt anything would interest you all. : P Hmmm, maybe I should write a quick side story on their adventure there? A comedy, no less. Could be fun. : )

I also apologize for spelling and grammatical errors. Mainly spelling though, I don't really care to much for the grammar, so long as it's understandable.

Review replies:

Amber-Phantom: Will do. : )

December's Morose: How soon is this for you? I'm already a good portion into the next chapter too. Forgive me if I suddenly stop again though, spring break is almost over. But I think I can promise you at least one more long chapter before it's up. If anything, I'll definitely be working on it this summer (when I'll have absolutely nothing to do --). I'm glad you really like it.


End file.
